Haunt me
by DeducingLoki
Summary: Loki/Sigyn fic. Loki is sent back to Earth as a punishment. Sigyn is pushed off the Bifrost for supporting his rule. Their paths entwine and quickly romance ensues. But can they overcome their inner demons and the many obstacles in their past to have a future together? Rated M for sexual scenes, language, alcohol use and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are! The new and improved version of Haunt Me. Please drop a review if you have the time to let me know how it compares to the original, or if you're a first time reader, let me know what you think!**

**Song that inspired this chapter: Courrier- Between**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Battered, Bruised, Broken**_

Falling, crashing, slipping. I couldn't tell if I soared past the stars or if they had the audacity to soar past me. I choked on my own screams as I mustered as much strength as I could to scream particular words. My legs kicked and flailed beneath me uselessly as I came to the realisation that I could die. Before I could think of anything more than blunt curses to the reason I was in the situation, a stunning flash of brilliant blue alerted me that I was being directed onto a path; a path directed by none other than Heimdall.

"No!" I screamed, desperate not to land where I could now tell that I was destined to.

"There's no place for me on Midgard! They'll tear me apart! Take... me… home!" I screamed again, hands outstretching and disturbing the colourful path, making the strange, mystical powder it produced sparkle into the dark atmosphere.

"There is little I can do for you, Sigyn. I am taking you to Midgard so I can at least save you from death. Your destiny lies there, as does an old friend." I heard the familiar voice boom in my ears, causing me to gasp and suffer due to the velocity of the falling. Disbelief racked my brain; this could, of course, only have happened to me. Of all the Asgardian "treasures" that lurked within the palace's magnificent walls, fate had chosen me to be pushed off of the bridge by my own father.

"It's not fair." You managed to croak, before you finally saw Midgard becoming imminently closer. I marvelled slightly at how beautiful it was, with the vast oceans and expanse of fresh land. However, I had heard enough storied to know that the populations weren't quite as beautiful as the land they resided within.

With a fierce pressure on my chest, I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness, the force of the ground meeting my body. After what felt like a dark eternity that danced before my eyes, I groaned and managed to open my eyes to slits, trying to take in my surroundings. A part of me didn't want to, for I knew that I would be on Midgard, a place no Asgardian really wants to be stuck in. I gasped and opened my eyes fully when I noticed that I was not alone; for I was being observed suspiciously by a young woman, who crouched by me. She had short, bright red hair; a sight that was most uncommon to me. A man who looked to be of the same age stood further back, seeming more angry than wondrous at my landing. To your amazement, they didn't seem too surprised by my sudden and unexpected appearance, but tiredness washed over me and I soon found my observation to be too meaningless to pursue. I held my head as I sat up slowly, focusing not on the Midgardians but instead on the large and dirty expanse of sandy land ahead. I also took a quick peek at the sky, and felt a pang of sadness as I saw that I was well and truly abandoned, at least for the time being.

"Pray, do tell me; where am I?" I asked, turning my attention to the woman who seemed to be more approachable. The woman in question looked concerned, shiftily glancing to her male peer to the side of her. He simply shook his head, scratching his head

"Well, New Mexico. But my guess would be that you don't know what that is. So I'm gonna go with Earth." She answered, a small smirk playing on her pale lips. I paused, as I had already known what the realm was, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. Now I had to.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow as I shakily got to my feet, the land briefly spinning before it calmed again.

"I am Sigyn, of Asgard." I introduced, smoothing my hair and lightly curtseying. The man groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Not another one!" He sounded exasperated, and I shot him a filthy look when he'd finished rubbing his eyes and continued to watch me.

"I am well aware that I am not the only one of my kind to arrive here on Midgard, _human_." I spat, brushing down my dress impatiently. He raised an eyebrow, and finally allowed a smile on his lips. It seemed that my fiery retort had earned his respect.

"What the hell is Midgard?" He asked, incredulous.

"You're standing on it." I told him, looking warily to the large contraptions behind them both. They were metallic and weirdly shaped, with four wheels on them each. I had seen them before when studying Midgard in books, but I hadn't researched into them properly.

"It's Earth, you moron." The woman whispered to her companion, whose eyes then shone with recognition, his mouth forming a round "o".

"Anyway… my name is Natasha, and this is Clint. We're representatives of SHIELD." Natasha explained. I furrowed my eyebrows; _what is SHIELD? _I thought. She seemed to recognise my confusion, for she stood up from her crouched position and straightened her back, cricking her neck. Clint fiddled with a strange object by his side.

"SHIELD is a place where we explore and… manage people such as yourself. By manage, we mean care for. You're a possible threat to Earth, and we have to ensure the public's safety is top priority, above all else." I bit back my hurt; the fact that I was to be treated as a threat made me feel physically ill.

"I assure you, I am no threat to your realm. I didn't even come here willingly." I insisted, trying to conceal the small tingling of fear I felt in my heart. I'd heard rumours; tales of woe of what Midgardians did behind closed doors and in concealed chambers.

"We're aware of that, and as long as you're intentions are innocent, ours are too. We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Besides, where else are you gonna go? You have no place to sleep." Clint interjected, to which Natasha nodded approvingly. I sighed as two other Midgardians revealed themselves, climbing out of the weird contraptions I'd noticed previously. One of them held a silver smaller contraption, resembling the handcuffs I had seen back at the Palace.

"Do you really plan on restraining me using those handcuffs, Natasha?" I asked, my voice colder than before. She straightened up, sensing my change in tone and instantly shooting Clint a wary glance.

"It's a precaution; nothing more. Fury's orders." I furrowed my eyebrows once more; since when did emotion have the capability of ordering people around? Clint strode to Natasha, whispering something in her ear. Even my hearing capabilities I had acquired as an amateur spy in the Palace could not register what he had to say. I narrowed my eyes and took a step back as the two Midgardians clicked the handcuffs on. My instinct was to spit at them, use my combat skills and sprint away, but I knew that resistance would simply not do. Co-operation was the only alternative at that point. The Midgardians both then directed me closer to one of the huge metal contraptions I had previously wondered about. I then began to resist, shaking my head and pulling away.

"Use force and we will have no option but to comply to rules and injure you into submission." One of my "guards" stated gruffly. I became limp, once again allowing them to drag me in. They opened one of the doors and shoved me in, before Clint pulled a strap over me and clicked me in.

"What is this thing?" I spat, staring around at it in detest. Natasha looked surprised as she turned a key in the hole and I felt the whole object purr beneath me, creating a pleasing roar. I couldn't deny how smooth it felt beneath me, like the magic I used and harnessed all too well.

"It's a car… I don't suppose you have them back where you live either, huh? Well, it's how we get to places. Mostly." She explained, gripping a peculiar wheel in front of her which somehow managed to steer where the "car" went. At first I felt sick at the peculiar motion, like I was floating on the road ahead. It also made me feel sleepy, and before I could control myself, I found myself closing my eyes and resting my head against the window of the car.

It felt like it had only been a few minutes, and suddenly the machine stopped moving and the world stopped moving also. I groggily opened my eyes, the familiar ache of the too-tight handcuffs on my wrists making me glare purposefully at the building before us. I was removed from the car and more "guards" joined us, and I found myself being escorted into the building.

It was alive with people all in the same uniform with the same seeming intentions, running around with purpose and direction. One guard swiped a box near the glass door and it slid open, and then we were in. We passed by blurs of unusual sights and sounds, from magical cubes that had changing images with each click of a small sphere, too larger cubes that seemed to do the same thing. There was one room we passed by, that had four guards stood outside of it. The sign on the door read, "High threat within, do not enter". A formidable feeling chilled me, as if I somehow knew of what was behind it, yet I didn't. Finally, we stopped at a small, whitewashed room. Within it was a tall figure dressed in all black leather, with a strange assumable weapon attached to his belt. He had a patch over one eye, which gave me another pang of sadness as it reminded you of the Allfather. Clint and Natasha entered behind, and they both nodded to me and then to the stranger before me. He furrowed his eyebrows, staring at me intently.

"What do we have here?" He asked, his gruff voice making me flinch. He chuckled at that, before nodding to the guards as they unshackled me. I rubbed my sore wrists, casting him a grateful glance.

"This is Sigyn; she landed to Earth in a similar fashion to you-know-who." Clint explained, and immediately your interest spiked. Who was you-know-who? Fury noticed, smirking as he turned his attention to the pair behind you.

"She doesn't know about him yet?" He asked. They shook their heads, and I felt frustration sear through my brain as they refused to quell my thirst for knowledge, the thirst for my curiousity to be waned.

"Well, miss Sigyn, you're not alone, I can tell you that. I am Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. I have a horde of questions that require your response, but my estimate is that you're tired. We have a ward, sectioned off from the rest of the building. It's unmonitored, but is guarded. Would you agree to staying there, at least for tonight? Natasha will come and wake you in the morning, but we won't force you to get up. You can leave of your own free will, alert the guard and you'll be escorted to my office, right here." He explained. I struggled to take in all that he said in such a quick manner, but I gathered the gist of it. A yawn escaped me, and I nodded gratefully. I would have slept anywhere for I was so exhausted.

"I should very much like that, thank you. But first, I must ask; who is this other that you speak of? My curiousity does eat away at me." I asked, as politely as I could. He considered it a moment, even looking to Natasha and Clint for their silent opinions. Hope began to fill me, as I wondered the possibilities of the other one who had landed themselves here, literally. There was one possibility that I could think of, and it made my heart flutter, but I chose to ignore it for fear of disappointment.

"We can take you there to meet him yourself now, if you want." He offered, to which I nodded eagerly. The guards surrounded you once again as Fury led the way out of the office, returning to the mysterious door with the warning sign you had observed previously.

"I will warn you, he enjoys messing with your head. Plus, he can be pretty cool. We have monitors on him at all times, and if you feel uncomfortable at any point simply shout for assistance. We'll be right out here. And no funny business; just because you're not shackled doesn't mean we trust you all of a sudden. You can thank the prisoner you're about to visit for the lack of trust." Fury said dismissively. I nodded uneasily as the doors slid open, and stepped inside. I was in a small corridor, lit up in an eerie red light which bathed my skin. Then, another door opened to reveal a huge room with a glass room within it; a glass cage, I felt. Nothing could prepare me for who I saw next, as the door hiding me from _him _closed shut behind me. I completely ignored the two guards on either side of the door, stopping dead still near the cage.

The figure was familiar yet a total stranger at the same time, and it made my heart break to see it that way, knowing what was so different with a taste of horror. He snapped his attention to me when he heard the door close, and so my heart stopped.

"Loki." I breathed, my "stopped" heart suddenly pounding in my chest with such ferocity I thought it would explode out of it. The dark circles under his eyes made him look aged and weary, and the scars and bruises that covered his face made my heart shatter repeatedly.

"S-Sigyn?" He asked incredulously, mouth wide as his eyes were. I stepped hastily to the glass, and he did the same.

"Oh Loki… what have you done?" I asked sadly, pressing a hand to the glass. I had heard of his crimes against humanity, but it was so strange to see the consequences of his actions. Part of me knew he deserved it, but the part of me that had spent my entire childhood through to adulthood with that same criminal made me want to weep for the outcome.

"What in Odin's name are you doing here?" He asked, avoiding your soft sighs.

"My father finally gave up on me and pushed me off of the bridge whilst I was distracted." I said bitterly, biting my lip and looking at the ground. He stared at my hand, before gingerly placing his hand on the same place of the glass on his side. Even through the glass, I felt the connection, two separate forces of magic entwining.

"I so sorely missed you, dearest friend. Do you remember all the times we used to spend those little dances your mother held together, dancing and pretending like we wanted to be there?" I asked, a small smile cracking over my lips. His cut lip managed to stretch into a smile, even though it barely touched his emerald eyes.

"How could I ever forget? They're one of the only memories I hold of Asgard that no longer sours the taste in my mouth." He said. "What do you mean by saying that your father gave up on you?" He asked, cocking his head. I bit my lip, all of a sudden shy to tell him.

"Well, I was… I was defending your honour." I admitted, brushing a hand through my hair self-consciously. He raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Well, I must say I am flattered." He said, with a smile. I curtseyed, before tiredly yawning again.

"You look weary, old friend."

"Do not call me old, unless you want to first-handily witness the darker magic I have been practising." I threatened, curling my fingers along the glass before stepping back, a grin on my face. He rolled his eyes, and I felt natural again, like I was home once more.

"I advise you get sleep, and answer Fury's relentless inquisitions tomorrow. Then perhaps he might allow you to visit me with more frequency. Things do get rather boring when you stare at blank walls all day everyday." He said, and you nodded as you turned to walk away.

"I bid you a fond goodnight, Loki." I said. That goodnight contained so much more than just an innocent goodbye. It held a promise, it held an apology, and it held a confession. As I stalked out of the room and then out back to meet Fury and Natasha, all I could think of was how utterly defeated Loki looked, despite the fierce expression he held. I was then hastily escorted to the private room, greatly comforted that it was only a short walk from where Loki stayed.

"For security reasons, guards are situated outside of the door, and you are not to leave the premises without being accompanied by those guards."

"I'm a prisoner." I stated; it wasn't a question. Fury shrugged, offering no comfort to me whatsoever. Then, he swiped a card along a box next to the glass door, and it slid shut. I wished I knew how to teleport using your magic, but there was only so much an adept like me could do. I laid down on the admittedly comfortable bed that had already been prepared for an arrival, and pulled the covers around me. I did not trust the system in place at the building, so I slept in my dress. I clicked my fingers and the lights turned out, and I grinned as I closed my eyes. I still had my edge. Images of Loki's battered, bruised and broken face danced behind my eyes, his whispers from old and newer memories echoing in my ears, serenading me to sleep.

* * *

**Hope to see you soon for Chapter 2! Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is Chapter 2! Remember, please R&R if you see fit, I'll see you soon for part 3.**

**Song: Linkin Park- Numb**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I didn't dream that night; instead I seemed to just float in unconsciousness, like my body dazed around a shrouded, dark sky lit up with no stars and no seeming end. Time flitted by in a matter of minutes, when in reality it had been hours. The sound of bustling awoke me, and I realised that Midgardians must be resuming their work, for those that did not stay overnight.

I had woken up at just the right time, it seemed for there stalked Natasha to the glass door, and she stood watching me, waiting for permission to enter. I held up a finger to gesture for her to wait, and then I closed my eyes and pictured the dress I wanted to wear. I waved my hands over my current dress, and suddenly it was changed. The new dress I wore was low cut and barely swept the floor, bathed in a rich midnight green, similar to the colour of the forests at night. There was a faint gold trim to the hem of the dress, and I smirked as I remembered that Loki had always liked this dress most of the collection I commonly wore, based on the colours alone.

I opened my eyes again as I pressed a finger against my skin and sent a ripple of energy through my pores, freshening up as the scent of roses filled the room. Magic could be so useful at times. I then waved gently to Natasha, who nodded, swiped a card of some sort and entered the room, the tearing sound of the glass piercing the quiet room.

"Morning sunshine." Natasha said, a small grin on her face.

"Greetings Natasha." I said, before a huge yawn leapt from my mouth. I followed it through, then paused after as I realised that yawning without even covering my mouth was considered rude on Asgard, and unladylike.

"I imagine that I just appeared as incredibly rude for that; I'm sorry. I have never been ladylike, even on Asgard." I apologised, brushing a hand through my hair as I familiarised myself with its soft texture.

"It's not rude; it's a good sign. You had a long sleep, and that's the best ever." Natasha brushed it off, gesturing for me to follow her as she folded her arms and walked out of the room again. Two guards rejoined me, and I suppressed a sigh as she stopped at Fury's office, knocking on the door.

"Whilst he deals with you, I'll make some breakfast. Anything you want in particular?" I shrugged, unaware of Midgardian breakfasts.

"I'll fetch you some toast, then. I'm sure they have that on Asgard." Natasha said, before striding off. The guards remained by my side as Fury's door swung open, to reveal him in identical clothes to the garments he wore that evening.

"Hello Sigyn. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked, gesturing for me to enter. I did so, then sat myself down in one of the comfiest seats he seemed to have; it was well cushioned and supported my back, something I needed after my aching body still recovered from its shock.

"I most certainly did, Fury. Pray tell me; do you have many questions to ask me? My patience has never been very attentive, and I tend to dislike too much attention on myself." I asked, as he closed the door and left my two guards stood outside, protecting the room.

"No, it's only a few basic questions. Then I thought you ought to meet my team; they're known as The Avengers." He explained. I clapped my hands together; word of The Avengers had even leaked into Asgard's population.

"I am relieved to hear that. I have another question, too, if it is not too selfish of me to ask another." I told him. He gestured for me to continue with an outstretched hand, as he slowly sat in the seat opposite me.

"Will I be able to visit Loki again today?" His lips mashed into a hard line as he seriously considered my request, and my heart fluttered uneasily. My only source of happiness was being considered, and it was nerve-wracking. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he nodded slowly.

"If you two are planning something, you'll be in serious trouble. You seem to be good, and I don't want him to ruin that." He warned, pointing a finger at me. I nodded eagerly, holding my hands up in submission.

"You have my word, and my promise." I said with an innocent smile. My words were genuine; I had no plans of evil.

"Right. I know you discussed it with Loki last night, but can you tell me why you are here?" Fury said.

"I'm not here voluntarily, believe me. I accidentally dropped myself into yet another heated argument with my despicable father; whilst I tried to calm myself, he pushed me off of the edge of the bridge. Heimdall directed me to Midgard to save my life, knowing that Loki would be here. I didn't know Loki was here, but now I understand why Heimdall led me here, at least." I explained, in a rush to convince Fury that I was innocent and had no part to play in trying to destroy the Midgardian realm.

"How long will you be here?" Fury continued, his business like expression never dropping or fading away.

"There's a chance I might never be able to leave. According to Heimdall, the Allfather says it's my destiny to be here." I said sullenly, a pang of yearn quaking my heart. I missed the golden realm; it was so much more magnificent than the miserable rock I was forced to stay on.

"Do you have any place to stay or somewhere to look after you?" Fury continued, his tone laced with concern. I felt my belly churn, aware that I was almost completely alone on this realm. I hated depending on others, but it looked like for the time being, I had to. So with a heavy head and a long sigh, I shook my head.

"Well, we can do that. It's safe to assume you aren't a threat; I hope I'm right there. Will you be willing to work and stay with us?" He asked. _What do I have to lose? _I reasoned, and so nodded again. Fury allowed a small smile, before dropping it again as he nodded to the guards outside of the door.

"Well, if you're going to be with us for the foreseeable future, you might as well meet the team. The Avengers." He said, and I perked up with interest. I had been rather keen to meet them. He stood up and gestured for me to follow by tilting his head softly in the direction he was walking. I timidly followed, peeking every now and then over his shoulder. We passed the door that led to Loki's prison, and I flushed with excitement just remembering the coincidence that he was there too. I also then remembered that it wasn't a coincidence; it was Heimdall's doing. He came to a stop two doors on from Loki's door, and I couldn't deny that it made me feel reassured. I could sense the magic emanating from him, and I knew he could sense mine. I wasn't alone, after all. The door we stopped at was glass, and I could peer inside. It was yet another whitewashed room, and had only a glass table and a selection of tables circled around it. The room felt bleak and unloved, and it made me feel slightly sorrowful. He opened the door with a soft click, and I followed him in. He gestured for us both to be seated, and so I gingerly sat down.

A moment later entered a group of people, of which I only recognised two, Clint and Natasha. Clint smiled before sitting beside me, Natasha sitting beside him. The rest of the unfamiliar group remained standing, all curiously looking at me, a few suspicious. I stood up immediately, my Asgardian side shining through. The man at the very front of the group was fairly built, with an oddly-shaped beard. He wore a classy outfit, something I'd seen at formal mortal occasions but was not accustomed to on Asgard. His brown hair was shaped into a peculiar pyramid shape. He had a golden tan, and stopped short in front of me when I curtseyed politely, as I remembered I was taught as a young girl. He looked surprised, raising an eyebrow and studying me, his eyes trailing me up and down. I felt uncomfortable, like I was supposed to reach his expectations.

"Greetings, sir." I said, trying to ease the tension and bring his eyes to meet mine.

"Please, call me Tony. My name's Tony Stark; I'm Iron Man, if that rings any bells." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why his alias would cause bells to ring. I shrugged it off as he smiled warmly and stepped to the side so the man behind him could step forward to meet me. He was large and well-muscled, his dusty blonde hair neatly combed over. The way he walked emanated from a different era; he walked with a timid but precise movement, as if he was unsure of his surroundings. I made an estimate that he was the soldier that Asgardians spoke of, the one who had come from another Midgardian time.

"Greetings, ma'am- I'm Steve Rogers. Captain America." He said, outstretching my hand. I didn't take it, instead staring confusedly with panic lacing my eyes at his hand. I wasn't used to this custom- on Asgard a man would kiss a woman's hand, and a woman would never shake a man's hand. Steve seemed to recognise I wasn't familiar with the gesture, and he stepped forward a bit more and whispered helpfully in my ear.

"That's what we do here, don't worry." He winked, and I smiled in realisation and took the hand, shaking it with uncertainty. He then stepped to the side and sat down beside the seat I had been sitting in, and Tony joined him in sitting down. The next person to greet me was a shorter man, who had brown and fluffy curly hair and had a sheepish grin. He looked nervous, and I wondered if he exactly mirrored how I felt.

"Hi. I'm Bruce Banner." He said, not giving me the other alias. I knew from an educated deduction that he must have been the one who exploded into a green monster when angry or out of control. He shook my hand too, and I began to feel more confident with this new greeting gesture. He sat down where I had been sitting, and I realised I had no alternative but to sit where Tony was. As I did so, he patted my hand that splayed across the glass table as I eased myself into the seat, the familiar ache on my back not ceasing even for a second.

"Have you met Loki yet?" Tony asked curiously. I smiled quietly, reminding myself that he could probably use his magic to hear the conversation that took place only two rooms away. Tony immediately picked up on my smile, and a smirk crept onto his lips and played about there.

"Don't think I don't see that little smile there, Sigyn." I briefly felt confusion as I tried to recall when I'd told him my name, but then I remembered that Fury had probably told the group beforehand. I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment, my eyes brightening as I envisioned a future with Loki. Just the thought was intoxicating, like fumes of smoke in a chamber with no windows or doors.

"I must ask, would it possible for me to visit Loki again? Last night I was delusional and stressed and I feel like I need to converse with him properly." I asked, turning to Fury. He narrowed his eyes at me, before glancing over to the rest of the group. None of them seemed to be too against the idea, and so Fury nodded sharply and walked out of the room. I furrowed my eyebrows, turning to the group.

"Am I to follow?" I asked, unsure as Fury turned the corner in the direction of Loki's chamber. Tony rolled his eyes and nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. I blushed furiously and began to stride after Fury, when I stopped as I heard Tony call after me.

"Don't let him get in your head, or you won't escape!" He warned you. I bit my lip, painfully aware of Loki's manipulation. I picked up my pace again, and soon met Fury who waited outside the door.

"It's the same as it was last night, Sigyn. You're permitted to be in there alone at the expense of two guards on the inside, but you'll be monitored by me from out here. The others can see as well. So keep it clean." He explained. I shot him a confused glance, wondering what he meant by "keep it clean". I shrugged it off; I didn't want to mingle with Midgardian terms. The more space there was between their realm and mine, the better. The glass door slid open, the sound of its friction against the floor sending chills down my spine. I entered, leaving behind the unknown to return to the familiar. I smiled as once again I was greeted by his rugged, dark presence.

"I see you made the poor decision to return for me. How do you fare on this morning?" He asked, his smooth voice like marble, sending delightful chills down my spine. My smile faltered; he sounded crueller than she recollected from the previous meeting.

"I'm better now than I was." I admitted, seeing no reason to lie. The whole chamber fell quiet briefly, the tension becoming too awkward to bear. To relieve it, I stepped forward so I was inches from the glass; he remained where he was at the opposite end, making no bother to come closer.

"Did you sleep well in your cage?" He asked, spitting the last word like it was venom to his mouth. The menace it contained sent far less pleasant chills down my spine, and my instinct was to step back. I held my ground, forcing myself to remember that this was the same Loki, except a little more broken than before. My heart squeezed, and he flinched as if he could sense it himself.

"How are you this morn? You seem sharper than yesterday." I said, my eyes ever so slightly wincing in an effort to get closer to him. I didn't like it when anyone shut me out, especially if it was him.

"I've been worse." He said flatly, finally stepping closer, the rustle and squeak of leather boots on polished floor easing the tension. He sighed, now inches from the glass also. He wasn't at my eye level, for his cage was elevated slightly more than the ground I stood on, and I felt inferior, a feeling I knew all too well. Once again, I had a clear view and perspective of the scars and bruises that painted his marble skin. Shock turned my veins icy and ran cold shivers along my arms, and I felt a tingling sense of horror on the back of my neck as I recalled that his attempted domination of Midgard had been several years previously, yet the scars looked fresh and just as poor as they would have back then.

"I know it's not my place to ask, but I hope you see through my question and instead focus on the fact that I do it out of respect and adoration of you as my closest friend; those scars are recent; they cannot have been from your first encounter with The Avengers." I bravely pointed out, flexing my feet as I stood strong, bracing myself for whatever he was to spit at me. Instead his harsh expression softened, his resolve weakened as he visibly crumpled. He slumped slightly, and for the first time I could clearly see that those pale eyes held emotion within their glassy appearance. He heavily sighed again, running a hand through his hair, an action I had never seen him do before.

"As you know, mortals have the instinct to understand everything. They consider anything they don't understand to be a threat, or something to fear and hate. Fury knew that just me as myself is a powerful weapon, and he wanted to understand better how I was a biological possibility. So he chose to use me as an experiment, and discover more through my structure. To do so, he performed a variety of tests, and tortured me to get information from me." He explained, each word a venomous spit more full of hatred than the last. I flinched, understanding now why he felt so strongly opposed to everybody in the area, with myself being one of the only exceptions. I felt pity and sorrow, and I wanted nothing more than to tear someone's soul apart for the damage they caused him.

"I can't comprehend it." I said, tears stinging my eyes as I had dared to be so polite to such a cold-blooded man as Fury. Loki shook his head, staring directly past me to the open door where Fury stood.

"I can," Was all he could say. Those two words said more than a thousand paragraphs could ever say. The laboured meaning that those two simple words, those _two syllables_ carried made my heart sink, sharing its weight. I wasn't used to feeling sorry for a murderer, but there I was. My fingertips were numb from digging into my palm, a small balm for the pain Loki had received over his lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been so long! There was a family death and a funeral... It was very stressful. I hadn't any stable internet so this was all I could work on when I wasn't cleaning out a whole house ready to sell it on. Please review it, it means a lot to me as I know what you all think and if I need to work on anything! So here we go, with some colder, more evil Loki. ^.^**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"I miss when we were young and naïve; everything seemed so much simpler." I sighed, fiddling idly with a small indent in the glass. It puzzled me, to see such a smooth and impenetrable material seem damaged, when it looked so strong.

"As do I. It doesn't help the situation to note the glass that prevents us from being closer." Loki agreed, seeming to have mellowed his mood dramatically from earlier. I had found that his sporadic and spontaneous shifts in his mood to be rather surprising, but it didn't take long for me to become accustomed to it.

"Perhaps I could ask well of Fury to allow me in to the cage." I offered, lashing my head around to stare at the doors. Fury wasn't there, but of course he could hear my conversation- he had taken great pleasure in reminding me that several times throughout the course of the day.

"You could try, but I fear your effort would be doomed to fail." He said, and I nodded; it was a risk I knew I had to take. All I wanted was to hold Loki and for him to hold me; why I felt that way, I did not know.

"Await my return, Loki." I told him, and he nodded as he strode to the back of the cage to sit down on his bed wearily. I purposefully stalked from the room, trying my best to be calm and civil despite Loki's tale of how he was tortured and abused by Fury, mentioning how Fury told him it wasn't even mandatory, and that it was just to spite his own dark need for vengeance. I didn't even allow time for my guards to escort me from the outside door, leaving them to trot uselessly behind me as I entered the glass room, where the entire group still remained. I hoped they enjoyed listening in on mine and Loki's conversation, since they were all thrown a bout of insults each.

"Sigyn, I can explain." Fury began, but I cut him off.

"With all respect that you're not really due, Fury, I don't wish to hear it. I've already been told what I need to hear, and I'll have no more of that. I would ask with as much civility as I can handle that you allow me inside Loki's… cage. I shan't appeal to your humanity; I am above that. All I ask is that you consider it wise of you, and see that I do, to a certain extent, have a need to be closer to him. It looks like he might be all I'll ever have." I told him, in a rush. I had rarely felt this much desperation for anything before, and it began to eat away at me like water to rock. I played slightly with his emotions, playing it out as if he was the villain in the story by preventing me from being closer to Loki. I knew deep down that Loki was the only villain in the story, but I had to do all I had in my power and convince myself otherwise. Everything I had said was true, though; that couldn't be denied. However, it wasn't something I necessarily had to mention, either. Fury was quiet for a time, his single eye glancing to Steve first. I dared not turn around to see his expression, for I knew it would be foreboding. I fixed my stare on Fury, and tried not to smile when I saw his resolve fade, giving in to temptation. He sighed, rubbing his eye before clapping his hand to his side tiredly.

"So be it. There will need to be extra security inside and out of the room; any funny business and you will be charged with whatever I see fit to charge you with, no questions asked." Fury warned, and I nodded in understanding. I had no intention to misbehave, despite my friend's reputation. I flinched as two guards ran up behind me and roughly shackled me, the metal snapping and clanking my wrists together behind my back, the cool metal brushing against my skin and making me widen my eyes. Then they grabbed my shoulders in an iron grip, and I fought back a hiss in defense as they pushed me out of the door and led me back to Loki's chamber. I took in the workers around me, who all stopped and stared. I was tempted to announce that I was not in any deep water or guilty of committing a crime, but then I wondered why the bother was even there. Their lives were inconsequential to mine, and they would flit past my vision, never to be seen again. The glass door slid open, the sound becoming more pleasant each time I heard it, for it symbolised good things in the form of a mischievous Asgardian. He was stood in exactly the same stance which I left him in, except his expression had become colder at the sight of me shackled and helpless, being escorted by guards. He held himself pugnaciously, his jaw jutted out and his icy stare calculating, as if he was ready to launch at the guards. Four extra well-built men entered the room, and they muttered amongst themselves as they prepared to let me in. They deadlocked the doors behind me, and I gulped as I fought down the pervading urge to panic at being locked in an unfamiliar room. Loki sensed this, and I noticed the glint of warmth flecked in his cool, sapphire eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows; I hadn't noticed previously, but his eyes were blue. I was certain that they used to be a soft green, like the colour of the Asgardian grass during the mystical shine of the moon. I dismissed it, as the moment the cage opened, four guards rushed at Loki and restrained him, my two guards pushing me in. They unshackled me, and I winced. They had been careless in their foul attempts of restraint, and had rendered my wrist a painful red, the skin burning from cruel contact. Loki stared to me before glaring at the guards, who swiftly retreated. Before I could register what was happening, I was left alone in the cage, now shut behind me. I looked out of the glass longingly, and then noticed a rectangular object facing the front. It had a flashing red light beam from it, and I guessed that Fury used it to watch over Loki. I then turned back to Loki, who still looked incredibly unsettled from the encounter. I furiously rubbed my wrist, mentally noting to use my magic in subtle ways as vengeance for my unnecessary injury.

"Are you hurt?" He murmured, stepping closer. The sound of the leather as he moved closer was comforting, as it began to sink in that I wasn't truly alone. I ignored his question, instead breathing his name as I closed the distance between us and threw myself into his embrace. He staggered backwards, surprised before he allowed a breathless laugh to ease the tension and gingerly put his arms around my waist, as if he was scared I would break beneath his touch. I relaxed my head to his chest, feeling the solidity and relaxation as it drew and withdrew with each breath he took. The familiarity of his arms never left you, and a sweep of nostalgia plagued you and you instantly felt heavy, him suddenly becoming a support as much as a comfort. Finally, I released him but remained close, a broad smile fighting its way out of my mouth. It seemed to affect him, for he too allowed a smile. It never seemed to quite reach his eyes; they remained cooler and sadder. He snaked his slender fingers around my wrist and pulled it up so he could inspect it, and shook his head morosely.

"To treat a maiden with such cruel carelessness." He snarled, and I widened my eyes as my burning wrist began to cool. I looked into his eyes, and with a pierce of shock I observed his blue eyes swirl red, his skin beginning to turn blue, beginning from his fingertips and spreading along his arm. I knew his true heritage, of course; word spread around Asgard quicker than a herd of angry beasts in search of territory. I had never seen him in his Jotun form, however, and it surprised me but not to the extent of pulling away. Fascination compelled me to reach out and stroke the delicate markings which began to form over the tinged skin, and he looked confused as I did so. I continued, and soon he relaxed. My wrist stopped burning, and he sensed it too, dropping it. His skin began to fade to its usual Asgardian complexion, and before I knew it, I was stroking normal skin. I dropped my fingers from ghosting over him, embarrassed. He chuckled darkly, before furrowing his eyebrows.

"You showed a peculiar interest in my ugliest guise; care to elaborate on your behaviour?" He asked. I sighed, and shrugged.

"Well, first of all, I thought that you could only show yourself like that when in contact with the casket from Jotunheim. Secondly, I disagree when you say it is your ugliest form. I think it's one of your finest." I replied matter-of-factly. I didn't care for his protests, so when he opened his mouth to do just that, I cut him off with a deathly glare.

"Don't even begin, trickster." I warned him, before I widened my eyes at my own words. The term 'trickster' had been my own personal nickname for him that I had used constantly when we were children. He had donned it because of his reputation to have a tongue more silver than Asgard's finest cutlery. He allowed a smile, closing his eyes and seeming to relish in my words. He exhaled softly, opening his eyes leisurely and directly piercing my gaze with his own.

"I haven't heard that in so long. It feels good." He explained, and I grinned as normality began to take root in our words.

"To answer one of your previous points- In my age-long absence, I was taught many things. I dwelled in the coldest regions of abandoned realms even Odin couldn't comprehend. There I harnessed the ability to release my Jotun form without the aid of the casket." He explained, scratching at his left hand absent-mindedly. The scratching was aggravated, harsh movements, enough to disturb me. I stepped back slightly, aware that he was beginning to shake slightly as he recalled his time in his own mental purgatory. Before I could say anything to ease his state, the sliding of glass against metal alerted me to Fury's presence.

"I think Loki needs time to cool off, Sigyn." He suggested coolly, and with a furious whip of my entire body, I turned to face him. I cocked an eyebrow, stepping forward as I felt my previous anger bubble and toil inside me.

"Really. Well, whatever you say seems to be gospel in this realm, so…" I trailed off angrily, to which he raised an eyebrow of his own.

"My word here is law, and you would do well to remember that. Come with me." He said, clicking to the guards who nodded without a word and shackled me, before I could get a grasp on the situation. I bit back a venomous response, and turned to look at Loki who seemed only to be getting more angry and pugnacious by the moment. Fury glared at the prisoner, who seemed to shudder and then become still, his lowered head rising to levelly stare at Fury.

"She may not come from your realm, but that does not make her your pet. Do you understand, mortal?" He hissed, stepping to the glass completely, barely any space between the barrier and his body. Fury stepped closer, rising to the challenge.

"Need I remind you that you are a puny punk who is stuck behind a glass cage with no magical properties and no way out? You can't threaten me, Loki." Fury said, a smirk playing about his lips. Loki laughed humourlessly, a cold bark that sent chills rolling down my spine and making me shuffle slightly. I cast a glance to the guards on either side of me, who shared quizzical looks with each other. I spared a thought to wonder if they were ever given notes over how to deal with an Asgardian, be it a threat or not. The curious ponder vanished as soon as it had come.

"I never said anything of myself, or that I threat. I merely stated that she is no danger at all and has no justifiable reason to be shackled and dragged around everywhere like she is some form of pet or object." Loki replied, his voice now completely devoid of emotion. His face was plain and with no level or depth of emotion; merely a blank canvas with an absence of paint. Fury laughed, before shaking his head and turning away.

"You Asgardians are crazy-ass motherfuckers." He said, as he gestured for the guards to pull me away. I gasped as I was yanked roughly to the exit, but I had time to lash my head around and glance once more at Loki, who simply stared at the floor with contempt.

I was directed back to the white room where the rest of the group still sat. They were staring at the table intently, and I noticed that they appeared to be watching Loki's room from the glass. I was amazed at the magic they held, but I felt too irritated to mention it. Tony cheered; the first of the group to look up.

"You two lovebirds could talk for America." He said, sounding impressed. I bit back a retort, deciding instead to remain calm. If I could at least convince Fury that I was not a danger, perhaps I could be granted more freedom.

"We aren't lovebirds, Tony. We are simply old friends who have been reunited through the most unfortunate circumstances." I explained smoothly, shrugging as I was unshackled, before slumping uselessly into the chair I had been sat in before leaving originally.

"You have an interesting taste in friends, Sigyn." Tony snorted, looking around the room as it instantly became more animated.

"If you choose your friends based on your personal tastes, Tony, then you miss the joy of friendship. I suspect you wouldn't make a wonderful friend if you adopt that attitude to others." I snapped, rubbing circles on my forehead. Natasha snorted, and I glanced up at her through my lashes. She looked impressed, leaning back into her chair and folding her arms.

Tony didn't say much, he was flexing his jaw, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, don't get too chummy with psychopaths. It usually ends up in murder." He muttered, inspecting his nails with sudden great interest. I snickered, sensing that for the time being I had won the quarrel.

"So… give me the dirt. I want to know everything about your past with Loki." Natasha said, leaning forward to get closer. I blushed as I noticed all eyes on me, and cleared my throat.

"I suspect he will not take too kindly to me sharing our childhood…" I began uneasily, casting another glance to the table where a projection of Loki in the room still remained. He was sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He seemed weary, and my heart squeezed for him.

"It's fine, he doesn't need to know we have this conversation." Clint interjected, placing his hand on the table as if he had an offering to make. I smiled, already won over and willing to reveal it.

"Well, I suppose I should start from when we were children…" I began.

* * *

**See you soon (hopefully)!**


End file.
